Thumbelina
Thumbelina is main protagonist from Thumbelina. She's played Jenny Foxworth in Larry and Company She's played Andrina in The Little Mer-Oriana She's played Cinderella in Thumberella She's played Daisy in June In Wonderland She'd played The Client from Hampstead in The Great Super Italian Detective She's played Tinker Bell in Ash Pan, Fox Ash Pan and the Villians, Leonidas (Hook), Ash Pan in Return to Neverland, Thumbelina (Tinker Bell), and Piglet and the Neverland Pirates She's played Duchess in The Aristofairies She's Played Jessica Quilligan In Mavis Vermillion Hears A Friend (2008) She's played Ariel in The Little Fairy She's played Clara in The Dingo Prince She's played Anna in Frozen (TheFoxPrince11 Style) She played Karen Smith in Mean Girls (AniMagix101 Style) She will play Anastasia in an upcoming Anastasia parody She will play Mrs. Brisby in an upcoming The Secret of NIMH parody She will play Fievel Mousekewitz in an upcoming An American Tail parody She will play Sergeant Calhoun in an upcoming Wreck-It Ralph parody She will play Hubie in an upcoming The Pebble and the Penguin parody She will play Crysta in an upcoming Ferngully: The Last Rainforest parody She will play Lillet Blan in an upcoming Grim Grimoire parody She will play one of the Bimbettes in an upcoming Beauty and the Beast parody She will play Claire Fisher in an upcoming Six Feet Under parody She will play Princess Camille in an upcoming Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland parody She will play Captain Amelia in an upcoming Treasure Planet parody She will play Rosita in Kevin Says BOO! and Fiesta! (Broadwaygirl918 Style) Portrayals: *Vampirinalina Thumbelina played by Vampirina Hauntley *Goldielina Thumbelina played by Goldie Locks *Redlina Thumbelina played by Little Red Riding Hood *Twigslina Thumbelina played by Twigs *Sawyerlina Thumbelina played by Sawyer *Mariahlina Thumbelina played by Mariah Wong *Eilonwylina Thumbelina played by Princess Eilonwy *Flutterlina Thumbelina played by Fluttershy *Auroralina Thumbelina played by Princess Aurora *Mary Janelina Thumbelina played by Mary Jane *Gadgetlina Thumbelina played by Gadget Hackwrench *Bettylina Thumbelina played by Betty Barrett *Nalalina Thumbelina played by Adult Nala *D.W. (Thumbelina) Thumbelina played by D.W. Read *Pearlina Thumbelina played by Pearl Pureheart *Litalina Thumbelina played by Lita/Sailor Jupiter *Olivilina Thumbelina played by Olivia Flaversham *Jasmilina Thumbelina played by Princess Jasmine *Peppalina Thumbelina played by Peppa Pig *Estherlina Thumbelina played by Esther *Junelina Thumbelina played by June *Rosylina Thumbelina played by Rosy Barb *Jennylina Thumbelina Played By Jenny Foxworth *Pennylina Thumbelina Played By Penny *Orianalina Thumbelina Played By Princess Oriana *Senalina Thumbelina played by Sena. *Brittanylina Thumbelina played by Brittany Miller. *Annalina Thumbelina played by Anna. *Rapunzelina Thumbelina played by Rapunzel. *Waspelina Thumbelina played by Hope Van Dyne/Wasp (upcoming) Gallery: Thumbelina.jpg Thumbsize.jpg Thumbelina-disneyscreencaps.com-5278.jpg Thumbelina-disneyscreencaps.com-5214.jpg Thumbelina-disneyscreencaps.com-9372.jpg Thumbelina-disneyscreencaps.com-9365.jpg Thumbelina-disneyscreencaps.com-9362.jpg Thumbelina-disneyscreencaps.com-9204.jpg Thumbelina-disneyscreencaps.com-9184.jpg Thumbelina-disneyscreencaps.com-2450.jpg Thumbelina-disneyscreencaps.com-2442.jpg Thumbelina-disneyscreencaps.com-2437.jpg Thumbelina-disneyscreencaps.com-2256.jpg Thumbelina-disneyscreencaps.com-2483.jpg|Sleeping Category:Characters Category:Don Bluth Characters Category:Thumbelina Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Fairies Category:Females Category:Small Characters Category:PierrickCanalFamille Category:Thumbelina and Prince Cornelius Category:Pretty Girls Category:Characters who can fly Category:Don Bluth's Thumbelina 1994 UK CLASSIC VHS VIDEO CASSETTES ENGLISH Category:Characters who inflate Category:Characters voiced by Jodi Benson Category:Systariansrule2024’s Characters Category:Vinnytovar Category:1994 Introductions